Cleaning, bad?
by ILovePixie
Summary: Grimmjow finally receives his punishment for the food fight. Luckily, he got Ulquiorra as his supervisor, or isn't he lucky with it at all? GrimmUlqui, so yaoi, lemon, you've been warned. Sequel to Tea Leaves, but can be read alone, I think.


**A/N: **Soooo yeah, I had promised (somewhere in the past) that I'd make a sequel to Tea Leaves, so I finally did… I know I'm really late, I don't really know why either. So… hmm sorry? I hope you like it (I got the feeling it's bad, cause there were so many time gaps while I was writing it)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters in this story (duh!) They belong to Tite Kubo

Three weeks had passes since the tealeaves mission and Grimmjow still hadn't gotten his punishment. He was walking through the corridors after dinner. He made sure nobody saw him. He was going to Ulquiorra. Sure, they had said it wouldn't matter if someone found out, but he still rather had nobody knowing about it. It was astonishing how still nobody had found it out. Although he suspected Harribel had found out, since she always left the room when he and Ulquiorra were alone in it. However, even if she did she still hadn't told anyone about it. He was just about to round the last corner to Ulquiorra's room when he walked into someone. He looked up, great just one of the people he didn't want to meet here.

"Why hello, Grimmjow, fancy meeting ya here." Ichimaru Gin was standing before him with one of his usual smiles.

"What do you want?" He knew it might not be smart to talk to a superior like that, but he wasn't in the mood for the weirdness that was Ichimaru Gin. The other's smile disappeared for a moment before reappearing with full force, like he just remembered something funny.

"Why so irritated? I only wanted to tell ya that Aizen-taicho is looking for ya." Damn, now he was definitely going to be late! He stomped away without saying goodbye to Gin. Fuck, why did Aizen need him exactly when he was going to meet up with Ulquiorra? He got at the throne room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He walked in and saw to his utter surprise Ulquiorra standing in the room. He gave the Espada a questioning look before turning to Aizen, who was smiling a little disturbing like always.

"Gin said you needed me, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did. It concerns your punishment." Great, he had really hoped Aizen had forgotten about it, but then again it's Aizen were talking about and he doubted their 'great lord' ever forgot something. Although he wouldn't be surprised if it was Tosen who helped Aizen remember. He wondered what his punishment was going to be. It couldn't be that bad, since he got the punishment for participating in a food fight. He was also wondering about one other thing, namely: why the hell was Ulquiorra here? "I want you to clean the kitchen en the west wing."

"Why, the kitchen always gets cleaned by the low-ranked arrancars, so why do I need to do that?" He really didn't want to do the west wing either, since there had been some fight and the outcome wasn't pretty. "Can't they do the west wing as well?"

"I told the arrancars that you would be cleaning today, or are you telling me you aren't going to do as I say?" Aizen was still smiling, but Grimmjow could feel his reiatsu heighten in a threating way.

"I will do it Aizen-sama." He knew better than to go against Aizen. Now for the other thing he wanted to know. "Why is Ulquiorra here?"

"Ulquiorra will be supervising you, so I can make sure you'll do your job." Grimmjow didn't know if he should be happy about this fact or not. I mean it's great his boyfriend would be supervising him, but Ulquiorra was way too strict about following Aizen's orders. "I expect everything to be clean before midnight. If you understood, you may go."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra to the kitchen. The kitchen was completely empty except for them and in the need of some serious cleaning, there were a lot of plates, drinking glasses, pots and pans. It actually made sense it needed cleaning since they just had dinner. Grimmjow closed the door and slowly walked over to Ulquiorra, but before he could do anything Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Grimmjow, this is your punishment so there is no time to do the things that are going through your head right now." Damn, why was Ulquiorra like that. They could do a lot of things and still finish cleaning before midnight. It even was such a good moment now, too. Being all alone in a kitchen were only arrancars came, who were cleared of all their tasks for the evening. Meaning nobody would walk in when he pushed Ulquiorra against the wall while kissing him and slowly undressing him while he was sucking on his neck, making Ulquiorra cry out little sounds of pleasure. Before he could really go in depth with his daydream, Ulquiorra pushed a plate in his hand and told him to clean. He grudgingly started working while Ulquiorra just watched. After almost two hours of non-stop cleaning he was finally done.

"Yes, finally done! I think I deserve a break now, don't you think?" Grimmjow sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and let out a huge sigh, while closing his eyes. He heard Ulquiorra walk to the other chair and sitting down as well.

"I suppose you could take a ten-minute break." Grimmjow let out a little chuckle and opened his eyes to look at Ulquiorra, who was looking rather quizzically at him.

"You know, you being in love with me really has some advantages." Ulquiorra looked mad at him before standing up.

"Come on, were going you still have a lot of working to do." Maybe he shouldn't have said that… nope that had been a dumb idea. He quickly jumped up from his chair and walked after Ulquiorra to the west wing, all the while without saying anything. The west wing was pretty nasty. There was blood on the walls and there were lying some things on the ground from which he didn't even want to know what it had been. On a rather clean spot stood a bucket with water and a sponge in it, next to it lay a bag and a pair of gloves. Grimmjow put on the gloves, picked up the sponge and started on cleaning the walls. After an hour or so he stopped, he was only halfway done and those stupid gloves were itching like crazy. To put it in different words, he had lost his will to continue. He looked over at Ulquiorra and saw he was looking somewhat bored. He pulled of his gloves and dropped his sponge. He walked over to Ulquiorra. Why would they both do something they didn't want to when something nice to do was just within reach? He pushed Ulquiorra against a clean wall and, without hesitating, pressed his lips to his and put his arms around him. He felt Ulquiorra kiss him back before he was pushed away by him. He leaned down to Ulquiorra's ear and whispered seductively in it.

"I know you want it just as bad as I do. Beside there's no way anyone would come here and the cameras are probably damaged by the fight." He pulled Ulquiorra a bit closer and sucked on his neck. Grimmjow felt the other try to push him away, but it wasn't with much strength. He moved his lips back to Ulquiorra's and kissed him forceful, but tender at the same time. Grimmjow smirked in the kiss when he felt Ulquiorra wrap his arms around his neck, which meant Ulquiorra was giving in. He licked Ulquiorra's lips and quickly gained entrance to his mouth. He made sure to give that one spot in Ulquiorra's mouth, from which he knew it made Ulquiorra moan, extra attention. It worked, Ulquiorra moaned and pulled him closer. Grimmjow reached up to the tip of the zipper from Ulquiorra's jacket and pulled it down. He started kissing down from Ulquiorra's lips, past his throat to his chest. When he reached Ulquiorra's nipple he sucked on it. Ulquiorra moaned and tried to push him away again when Grimmjow started on the other one.

"Grimmjow, we really can't. Not here." Ulquiorra was panting a bit so the only effect it had on Grimmjow was that it made him even more aroused. He sucked a bit harder and enjoyed the sounds coming from Ulquiorra's mouth. Sadly though his enjoyment was short lived, since Ulquiorra used, probably his last, bit of strength to pull Grimmjow's head up. "We cannot do this here."

"I'll show you we can." He rocked his hips forward to connect with Ulquiorra's hips, making them both moan loudly at the friction the movement created. Grimmjow was genuinely surprised when Ulquiorra crashed their lips together in a very demanding way. While continuing the kiss Grimmjow got completely rid of Ulquiorra's jacket and, with the help of Ulquiorra, quickly lost his own. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, but connected their mouths again only moments after. This time it was Ulquiorra rolling his hips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra was finally okay with his plan, but quickly concluded Ulquiorra only wanted him to hurry up. It meant Ulquiorra still hadn't forgotten where they were and just wanted to get over with it as fast as possible. Well that thought would change soon enough, at least if Grimmjow had anything to say over it! He slipped one of his hands down Ulquiorra's waist and into his pants and underwear. It didn't seem like Ulquiorra noticed anything, at least not until he lightly touched his almost fully erected member. Ulquiorra moaned loudly and gripped onto Grimmjow's shoulders. The Espada grinned, this would do just fine in making Ulquiorra forget his surroundings. He moved his hand up and down, still not fully touching the other's erection.

"Grimmjow, kno… knock it off." Out of experience, he knew Ulquiorra meant to quit teasing and get on with it, but if he just did that then it wouldn't be fun, right? Plus, he wanted to make it last extra-long to annoy Ulquiorra. He ghosted his lips over the other's ear.

"Hmm, I don't think I wanna." He whispered and licked the outer shell of Ulquiorra's ear. He heard him moan something about him being as annoying as the other thrash, but he didn't really pay attention to it, cause he knew Ulquiorra didn't mean it. He was still busy with the other's ear, when he felt Ulquiorra slip his pants and underwear down in one quick sweep. The other's hand found his erection and touched it. Grimmjow groaned and loosened his hold on him. Now it was possible for Ulquiorra to slide down the wall to sit on his knees in front of Grimmjow. He looked down and saw Ulquiorra lick his lips before he took the head in his mouth. Grimmjow moved his hands in Ulquiorra's hair and pulled him closer to his body. There went his plan to take it slow. Ulquiorra really knew how to make him hurry, 'cause if he didn't stop him he wouldn't be able to get to the best part of this. And really, Ulquiorra was too sexy when he did something like this, to not take him right away. He tugged on Ulquiorra's hair, making him pull back with a little 'pop'-sound. "Enough" Grimmjow groaned out.

"As you wish." Ulquiorra said with a smirk while standing up. He gave Grimmjow a short kiss, which caused the other to pull him back quickly and thrust his tongue in his mouth. Grimmjow knew he was now completely giving in to Ulquiorra, but he didn't really care anymore. After getting rid of the rest of Ulquiorra's clothes, he realized they didn't have any lubrication. Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra wouldn't like his solution, but he didn't really have a choice, or he must to do it without any preparation, but Grimmjow didn't see that as a good idea, besides he wasn't that cruel. He held three fingers up in front of the other's mouth. So, as expected Ulquiorra gave him a look that said 'You got to be kidding me' in a serious way of course. Nonetheless, he opened his mouth and sucked the fingers in making sure they were completely covered in saliva. When Grimmjow thought his fingers were slick enough he pulled them out and, without wasting time, shoved one inside Ulquiorra's ass. Using his other hand, he moved one of Ulquiorra's legs around his waist. When he felt Ulquiorra had loosened up enough, he added his second finger. With scissoring movements, he moved his fingers deeper into the other. After a few moments, he heard Ulquiorra give a little groan while biting hard on his shoulder. This meant Grimmjow had hit his prostate, he quickly added his third finger and completely loosened the other up. He pulled his fingers out and felt Ulquiorra bite him a little again, to show his discontent. Grimmjow hoisted Ulquiorra's other leg around his waist as well and lined his cock up with Ulquiorra's entrance. 'Ready?' he wordlessly asked. The other answered with a short nod, with that Grimmjow thrust all the way in.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He felt Ulquiorra bite his shoulder in pain. He just wanted to move like crazy, but being the nice and considerate guy he was, he waited for Ulquiorra to adjust.

"Move." Was groaned out after only a few still moments. So Grimmjow complied and slowly pulled almost all the way out and, not wasting any time, quickly thrust all the way back in again. He heard Ulquiorra take a quick intake of breath followed by a soft and low moan as Grimmjow hit his prostate dead one. Grimmjow continued thrusting in and out of Ulquiorra hitting his sweet spot every time. He reached down between them and started stroking Ulquiorra's cock in time with his thrusts. Grimmjow was very pleased with all the sounds that came from Ulquiorra's mouth and right at this moment there were a lot, well for someone like Ulquiorra it was. That meant the occasionally moan and sometimes even something that resembled a whimper. In the meantime, Ulquiorra had put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and used it at this moment to guide their mouths back together again. Grimmjow eagerly kissed back, immediately starting a heated tongue battle with the other. After a few more moments, Ulquiorra broke the kiss and looked aside. "Gri… Grimmjow… now." Grimmjow got the hint and sped his thrusting and stroking up, which quickly sent Ulquiorra over the edge. With a low, but loud moan, which sounded a bit like 'Grimmjow', he came covering both their stomachs in cum. Grimmjow, feeling Ulquiorra's inner muscles clench around his member didn't last that much longer either. With a groan he came deep within Ulquiorra.

"That felt good." Leaning with his arms on both sides of Ulquiorra's head je whispered in his ear. "Up for a second round?" Ulquiorra turned his head to look at him. Trying to look serious while being exhausted, he put both his hands against Grimmjow's chest and half-heartily tried to push him away.

"No, I'm tired." Grimmjow looked down at him and got a soft expression. He gave Ulquiorra a soft and sweet kiss, cleaned them both a bit with the clean part of the sponge that was used to clean the walls, and dressed them both afterwards. After that, he lifted the other up and carried him to his room, where he put Ulquiorra on his bed. He quickly fell asleep, but not before pulling Grimmjow down as well, putting his arms around him and using his chest as a pillow. Though Grimmjow most certainly loved the sex, he loved the moment after, where Ulquiorra showed his vulnerable side almost more. He hugged Ulquiorra back and not much later fell asleep as well.

The next morning Grimmjow ran into Gin again, and once again was told Aizen was looking for him. When he walked into the throne room, it felt like he had gone back in time, because Ulquiorra was there as well and just like last time Aizen was wearing that slightly disturbing smile.

"You called me, Aizen-sama?" He politely asked, while bowing.

"Yes, indeed, it concerns your punishment of yesterday." Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra, when he realized that because of yesterday's activities he hadn't finished cleaning. He got a bit nervous, though he didn't show it of course.

"What about it, Aizen-sama?" He saw Aizen frown a bit before saying his next words.

"I have but one question about it." Aizen looked at them both in a way you would look at a child who had done something wrong. "Why is the West Wing still a mess?" While Grimmjow was trying to think up a reasonably excuse Gin came in.

"I got the security tape, ya were asking fer Aizen-taicho." Aizen nodded at Gin and accepted the tape. Grimmjow panicked a bit more, how were they going to rescue themselves from this situation?

**A/N:** That's it, I know the ending is kinda horrible, but I didn't feel like writing how they were gonna rescue themselves from the situation, so it's up to your own imagination. I love reviews so don't be shy, and if I made errors please point them out to me (especially grammar errors, cause I'm not from an English speaking country so I can learn from my mistakes


End file.
